Like an Angel
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Eight hours of being in labour, and so many more to go. Sitting in this hospital bed is complete torture! This child needs to get out of me soon! - A oneshot of Bailey Pickett. Rated T for sexual content. Contains Cody/Bailey. Please R&R!


**A/N: I thought I'd give this a shot. I know I have another story with Bailey being preggers, but she's 16 in this. Lot's of flashbacks. VERY LONG ONESHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bailey, Cody, Zack, Woody, Marcus, London, Carey, and Mrs. Pickett. (She was in the first TSLOD episode.) Everyone else I do own.**

---

Eight hours of being in labour, and so many more to go. Sitting in this hospital bed is complete torture! This child needs to get out of me soon!

It's not like I don't love my baby, but I ruined all my chances of a successful future. Why did I pressure my boyfriend like that? It's usually the other way around...

**SLODSLODSLOD**

_Flashback - 9 months ago: On the Sky Deck of Seven Seas High _

_We shared a deck chair. I sat in his lap, letting my head rest on his chest._

_He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bailey. You know that?" _

_I nodded and smiled. I looked into his eyes and said, "Show me how much..."_

_His eyes got wide. "You aren't thinking what I'm thinking.."_

_I nodded again and kissed him to confirm. "Oh, but I am."_

_"Bails, we can't.. What if we get caught? Mr. Moseby would kill us!"_

_I sighed. "Fine, I see how it is." I lifted myself off of his lap, stood up, and straightened out my dress. It was chilly outside for September, so I crossed my arms to keep warm. _

_He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Better?"_

_My arms still stayed crossed, but I let my face sink into his shoulder. I didn't answer, still mad at him. _

_He pushed me back but still had an arm around my waist. "Come on. It's getting late. We should be getting back.." _

_We walked back to my cabin. I opened the door to find it empty. I smiled, knowing this was my chance. I turned back around to face him. As he leaned down to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, making it impossible for him to escape. I pulled him into my room, and without breaking the kiss, I pressed him hard against the closed door. He let his hands roam up and down my body, stopping at my backside. He turned me around so I was against the door. He moved his lips up and down my jawline, stopping at my ear to say, "You win." _

_I smiled as he picked me and up and gently set me on the bed, ready to take our relationship to the next level._

_End Flashback_

**SLODSLODSLOD**

Suddenly, another rush of pain comes over me. I can't help but scream bloody murder. Carey Martin enters my room and says, "Bailey! Bailey! Calm down..."

"But... it... hurts!!!" I manage to get out. The pain slows and so does my breathing. "How much longer of this?!"

"I can't tell you that. He'll come when he's ready." She smiles and grabs my hand. Her phone rings and she answeres it. "Hello? Oh, good! She's in room 304." She hangs up and turns to me. "You're parents are here."

My parents. This should be fun. Probably not as much fun as when I told them though..

**SLODSLODSLOD**

_Flashback - 6 months ago: Christmas Break in KettleCorn, Kansas. _

_I exit the cab, suitcase in hand. My mom rus toward me from the porch, arms wide for a hug. I drop my bag and hug her back. "I've missed you, Mama!"_

_"Oh!!! I've missed you more!" She lets go, and grabs my shoulders. "So, what's new! It's been a while since we've even talked!"_

_I bite my lip. "Oh, nothing special.." I lie. _

_"How are all your friends? They home for the holidays too?"_

_I nod. "Zack and Cody went back to Boston. Woody went to Cleveland, and Marcus to Atlanta. London is in Paris on a shopping spree."_

_"Well, isn't that nice!" She bends down to grab my bag. "Your father is anxious to see you! As well as your sisters!"_

_"Are they all home for Christmas?"_

_"No, not all.. You know how hard it is to get everyone together..."_

_I nod in agreement. We head into my house. The familiar smell hovers over me. Boy, does it feel good to be back. _

_"BAILEY!" comes from about four high-pitched voices. They all run to hug me, and I hug back._

_Riley, who is now eighteen, in the first to speak. "How is school? Great? Horrible? Such a disaster that you never want to go back?!" Riley, jealous of me going to Seven Seas High instead of her, would of course ask me these questions._

_"No, RIley. I love it there!" I answer. She pouts and leaves the room._

_Zoey, who just had her fourteenth birthday, taps me on my shoulder. "So, I hear you have a boyfriend!" And of course she asks this. She is entering the 'boy phase'. She is in the middle of her freshman year, which is completely getting to her. _

_I laugh at her excitement. "Yes, I have a boyfriend."_

_She squeals. "What's his name?!"_

_"Cody. Cody Martin," I reply, proudly. _

_"What does he look like? How old is he?" she continues. _

_"I will tell you later. Besides, I have news for the family..."_

_She shruggs and goes into the next room._

_My youngest sisters, twelve year old twins, finally have their turn. "Hi Bailey! We-" Lucy says. _

_"-missed you!" Lilly finshed. They are like any other twins, who can finish each other sentences. _

_"And I missed ya'll.. How's life in Jr. High?" I ask. _

_"Don't get us started!" Lucy answers, dramatically. Lilly places a hand on her forhead and pretends to faint. _

_I laugh even harder. How I miss my family's over exaggeration and sarcasm. "Let's go see when dinner will be ready."_

_Lucy and Lilly nod. The three of us enter the kitchen. That's when I see my dad. "Hi Daddy..."_

_He looks up from the prime rib he is cutting. "Well, well, well... There she is! Bailey Pickett back from the sea!" He walked around the counter and pulled me into a giant bear hug. He sets me down and calls everyone for dinner._

_We sit around the dining room table and begin passing around the food. Just then, Zoey announces. "Bailey has a boyfriend!"_

_I glare at Zoey and she shrugs apologetically. My dad drops his knife and looks at me. "Oh, really now? What's his name?"_

_I gulp. I am so getting Zoey back for this. "Cody."_

_My father nods. "Cody what?" he asks, cutting his meat._

_"Martin."_

_My mom cuts in. "How long have you been dating?"_

_I pause. "Around 6 months..."_

_"And why didn't you tell us?" she asks._

_"I-I didn't think about it..." I say._

_She smiles. "What do ya'll have in common?"_

_"Um, we're both extremely smart," I offer._

_"He's smart, huh?" my father asks._

_"Mhmmm..." I stare at my plate, trying my best to avoid the awkward conversation._

_"I'd like to meet him."_

_My head shoots up. "You-you what?!"_

_"I said that I would like to meet this young man..." He pauses. "He is a _young _man, right?"_

_"Yeah, he's 16 like me." _

_"Good, very good." He looks back at me. "Do we need to have the talk?"_

_"OH, DADDY! NOT HERE!" I yell. _

_"Well, do we?"_

_"NO!" my sisters and I shout together. _

_My dad raises his hands in defeat. "Okay! Okay! I just want you to be responsible..."_

_"Too late," I mutter. _

_"What was that, dear?" my mom asks. _

_"No-nothing," I answer a bit too quickly._

_"She said too late," Lilly says. I kick her in the shin. "Ouch!"_

_"Too late for what, Bailey?" _

_I have everyone's attention. I swallow hard. "Too late to be responsible..."_

_The room goes quiet. Riley is the first to catch on. "OH MY GOSH! She's pregnant!"_

_I say nothing, but continue to watch my hands shake in my lap. _

_My mother starts coughing. She catches her breath then looks at me. "Bailey, sweetie.. Please tell me your not pregnant."_

_Tears build in my eyes. "I'd be lieing if I told you that..."_

_My mother bursts into tears. I look at each of my sisters. Zoey is pale, just staring at me. Probably not too interested in hearing about my boyfriend anymore. Lucy plays with her food, completely ignoring everything around her. Lilly watches Daddy, waiting for his reaction._

_As for Riley, she is enjoying this. She has a huge grin on her face. "Aren't you glad you sent her on that ship now, Daddy?" _

_"Girls, go to your rooms," he demands. "I need to have a talk with your sister." Zoey, Lilly, and Lucy do as they were told. Riley takes her time, winking at me as she stands up. "RIley, now!"_

_"Daddy..." I begin. _

_He holds his hand up. "Don't speak Bailey." I hold my breath, waiting for what he is going say next. "You know how disappointed I am in you?"_

_That's just what I want to hear. I nod. "I'm sorry, Daddy."_

_"Shush, Bailey! You do realize that you are a disgrace to our family, now?"_

_My mouth drops. "A disgrace?!"_

_"Yes, Bailey.. A disgrace on the Pickett family name!" _

_I stand up. "How am I a disgrace?! Mama was my age when she got pregnant with Jamie!"_

_"That's different-"_

_"How, Daddy, is that any different than my situation?"_

_"Because your mother and I had known each other all our lives, and we knew we would spend the rest of our years together!" he yells back._

_"And you think I don't love Cody? If I didn't love him, we would've never had sex!"_

_"Don't use that word, please!" my mother says, her voice cracking._

_"Look! You're making your mother cry!" Daddy yells louder. "This Cody boy is going to pay for doing this to my little girl!"_

_I begin sobbing as I clutch my stomach. "Daddy! I'm not a little girl anymore! And you can't blame this on Cody!" I pause. "It was my idea."_

_He huffs. "Out."_

_"Wha-what?" I stammer. _

_"I want you out. I want nothing to do with you, that boy, and that thing inside of you..."_

_I feel my ears get hot. "That boy's name is Cody, and the _thing _is my child. Your grandchild.."_

_"I don't care. Grab yourself another suitcase and pack whatever else you want to keep because you're never coming back here again."_

_"Where am I suppose to go?"_

_"If Cody loves you, then he will let you stay with him..." At that, he leaves the room._

_I stumble up the stairs and begin to pack more clothes and little things I want to take with me. I pull out my cell phone and dial a number._

_"Hello?" a voice answers. _

_"Cody? I told them, and they're kicking me out..."_

_End Flashback_

**SLODSLODSLOD**

My parents walk in the room, hand in hand. I smile, not really meaning it. "Hi Mama!.."

"Oh, Bailey! You're okay!" Mama says coming toward me. She gives me a big hug and feels my stomach. "Look at you! You're so big.."

"That's what happens when you're pregnant, Mama."

She laughs. "Oh, honey, I know! I gave birth to nine!"

I laugh then turn my focus on my dad. "Daddy?" He avoids my eyes. "Please talk to me. I've thought of you every day for the past 36 weeks.."

He finally looks at me and half-smiles. He walks over to me and brushes the hair from my face. At his touch, I let out a scream. He backs up all the way to the far wall. Mama holds my hand and shushes me quietly. "William, come back. She just had a contraction."

He shakes his head and exits the room, hands in his pockets. A few seconds later, Cody enters. "Hey Bailey. I got you some..." he pauses at the sight of my mom. "...jello."

She smiles. "Hello Cody. I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Bailey's mother." Mama stretches out her hand.

Cody shakes it in return. "Mrs. Pickett, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Bailey alone.."

Mama smiles and kisses my forehead. She leaves to room, leaving just me and Cody.

"You feeling okay, Bailey?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah.. Cody?"

He picks up my glass of water, offering me the straw. I take a drink. "Mhmm..." he answers as he sets down the glass.

"Do you still love me?"

He looks up and chuckles. "Of course I do! Why would you think I don't?"

"Because all of the ridicule that came with me being pregnant... You do so much for me and I feel like I've done nothing for you..."

He grabs my hand and kisses it. "You're having our baby, and that's enough for me."

I smile as he rubs circles on the back of my hand. I scream once more, and Cody stands up. "You're fine, sweetie."

"No, Cody! He's coming!"

Cody freezes. "Now?"

"No, next week.. YES, NOW!" I yell.

The nurse rushes in behind the doctor. "Okay, Miss Pickett. I think it's show time."

"Oh God!" I scream, holding onto Cody's hand.

"Bailey, all you have to do is push," Cody whispers.

"Get my mom!" I shriek.

Cody nods and runs to bring back my mom. When they both are back, I say, "Okay, let's get this over with..."

I start pushing with all my might. Screaming, sweating, squeezing Cody's hand. After 10 minutes, I hear crying. My son's crying. My head falls onto Cody's shoulder. He laughs and kisses the top of my head. The doctor hands me my child. I feel tears builld, but I don't fight them. They fall freely down my cheeks. I realize that I don't care about my future. As long as Cody and our baby are in it, then I will love it.

Cody is at my side, looking at our son. "He's so tiny..."

"And beautiful.. Like an angel..." I add.

Cody smiles. "What's his name, sweetie?"

I look up at Cody, then back down at my child. "Bradley. Bradley William Martin..."

---

**A/N: This is a one-shot deal. I hope ya'll like it. It was fun to write.  
Did you catch that Bailey's dad's name was William? Then the baby's middle name William. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
